Spirit Animals
by Fudgefeather
Summary: The great ancient countries all had aan animal, their spirit animal, and control of an element. After their deaths, this power died out. Now, after England happens to reawaken the power, all the nations are able to unlock it... But is that good or bad?
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay, this story popped up into my head last night, and it was the coolest idea I had had since writing _The Hidden Past_. So I decided to make this story my next big project.

Now, I am going to give you some warnings before we start, so you aren't to badly disappointed when you see them later.

**Pairings:** You might see USUK, GerIta, Spamano, and very subtle hints of JapanXChina. The first three I'm sure most people are fine with, but I know the last isn't very common, so...

**OCC-ness:** Okay, this is the BIGGEST fear I have. This is only my second time writing Hetalia characters, and I haven't seen the entire anime, so I might not get the characters' personalities right... Others, including with Romano and how he speaks, are INTENDED. This is because I simply cannot bring myself to write things.

**Languages:** I'm going to be using Google translator for most of my translations, with my German-English dictonary for German translations, and I might get one of my friends to help with France. So if it translates wrong, I didn't mean for it to be wrong...

**Holy Roman Empire = Germany Theory:** It's not going to be apparent at first. But this will come in later, so if you're sensitive about this topic, don't read.

**ALSO: even though they're going to use the animals at first, they'll soon just be able to control the element by themselves. All the characters in the first chapter are the characters in this story. And I will not change elements or animals, either. So there. XD**

* * *

><p>Many years ago, there were four great countries.<p>

Rome.

Germania.

Greece.

Egypt.

These countries are often called the "ancient" countries, which is mostly true. They are also called the great countries because they had huge empires, great knowledge, beautiful architecture, etc. It didn't really matter, they were considered to be almost like the "founding fathers" of the countries.

All the countries knew this. Some, like Italy, even knew them personally and were closely related. But what they didn't know, was a small secret behind these ancient countries.

You see, each had their own animal, a spirit animal, with an element attached to it. After a while, the countries were able to gain full control of the animals and therefore, their elements.

Rome had an eagle, one with flame on its wings.

Germania had a huge bear, who kicked up the earth and trees with its feet.

Greece had an owl, whose wings were soaked in water, water that streamed out behind it as it flew.

Egypt had a lioness, whose paws caused sandstorms without wind.

All these creatures were forgotten, however, once these countries died. But they had not disappeared. Quite the contrary. They were merely waiting for someone to awaken them…

* * *

><p>England was trying something, ANYTHING, just to call Flying Mint Bunny to him. He hadn't seen the little creature in days, and was starting to get worried. So, he had traced out a magic summoning circle, and started chanting. But of course, as it always did with England, something had to go wrong.<p>

What surprised him was that it took until he finished his chant that it went wrong. The circle even glowed like it was supposed to, but when the summoned object came out… it wasn't Minty. In fact, it wasn't even one creature. He felt a whole bunch of animal race by him at lighting speed, only to disappear, until only one remained before him. It was a unicorn, yet… something seemed odd. It was full of flames and fire. As he watched, it reared up on its hind legs, and disappeared in a flash of flames. England rubbed his eyes, wondering what had just happened. _If only he knew…_

* * *

><p>Germany awoke to a woof. Thinking it was one of his dogs, he blearily opened his eyes. <em>But it wasn't.<em> Instead of his own dog, he saw a blazing German Shepherd with a serious look in his eyes. It gave another yip before turning about and leaping up into nothing.

Italy, too, woke up at the dog's bark, and looked down to see at the bottom of the bed a small otter. But the otter was green, and its fur seemed of grass. As Italy reached down to pet it, it disappeared with a scurrying.

Italy and Germany then looked at each other full in the face and said at the same time, "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>In the household, they weren't the only ones with a special visit. Gilbert, once Prussia, woke up with a start to a peeping. Thinking it was Gilbird, he reached up to stroke him, but found the bird wasn't there. He then opened his eyes, remembering he had put Gilbird safely in a birdcage for the night (Even though Gilbert hated to do so to his little friend). In front of him was a bird that looked nearly identical to Gilbird, had it not been for the fact that it <em>had thunderclouds and lightning popping out from it.<em> Gilbert stared at the bird in surprise for a second before it disappeared in a flash of lightning. "…I KNEW I shouldn't have eaten that wurst and Italian sausage mix Italy made…"

* * *

><p>It wasn't just those four that had creatures visit them, though. France, too, woke up to a cooing sound. About his line of vision was a dove. Yet…. It couldn't really have been, could it? It had rose petals for feathers and thorny vines trailing from it. And then it disappeared. France shook his head, thinking that he needed to cut back on the wine…<p>

* * *

><p>Spain rolled over in his sleep, trying to get the sound of clanking metal out of his ears, and wishing he hadn't just seen the beginning of <em>A Christmas Carol<em>, just where Jacob Marley walks in with all his chains. "No… no… please don't kill me… I'm innocent! And I have a crush on Romano!" he wailed, before waking up with a start. _Huh? Only a dream?_ But he still heard a clanking metal sound. As he looked, he saw a bull, made of steel it seemed, which rushed towards him, horns down. "OLE!" he yelped, falling out of bed, but the animal disappeared before his very eyes. _Something's going on…_

* * *

><p>Romano, too, woke up. Above his head was a falcon, tomato vines spilling out from its wings. He faintly heard Spain yelp "Ole!" in the other room, but was much too entranced by the falcon to care. As he leaned in to get a closer look, it disappeared. <em>How is this even possible…?<em>

* * *

><p>America rolled over on his couch, TV still on. Suddenly, with a click, it fell silent. The country woke with a start and jumped to his feet, sensing the change. To his amazement, a flaming eagle stood on the ground before him. Hoping his house didn't catch on fire and wanting to save the bird, America rushed to grab a towel, but to no avail. The bird had quite simply disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>It. Was. FREEZING. Canada hoped his AC hadn't gone out, as snow was falling all around his house. Even under his warm comforter, he was COLD. "I'm cold. And… who're you again?" Kumajiro asked from his arms. Canada sighed, and decided he'd better turn up the heat, if his POLAR BEAR was cold. As he slipped out of bed and put on his glasses, he noticed a peculiar thing. In the center of his room was what looked like a polar bear, but had glowing blue eyes and wind and snow blowing around it. Canada gave a small gasp, and much to his surprise, the bear disappeared. Gone.<p>

At least the heat came back into his home after the bear left…

* * *

><p>Japan rolled over, his side still hurting from the earthquake. <em>I hope it'll heal soon…<em> he thought with a groan. "meow."

He opened his dull brown eyes to the sound, wondering how a cat got inside his house. When his gaze came upon it, though, he knew it was no ordinary cat. It shimmered with water, its fur was blue sprinkled with white from its waves, and behind it there seemed to form a wall of water. He gave a gasp at memories of the tsunami, and with a crash similar to it, the water fell down over the water-cat and it disappeared. He leaned to feel the ground where the cat had been, and gave another gasp. _The ground wasn't wet_. It was as if the cat had never appeared….

* * *

><p>China, it appeared, was having problems drifting off to sleep. He was tired, yes, but he just couldn't fall asleep. "What is it with me, aru? Why can't I fall asleep, aru?"<p>

Deciding he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep just yet, he went to get up for a walk. As he began to exit his home, he stopped to wonder on a panda that had GREEN FUR, fur that looked like tiny bamboo branches. China rubbed his eyes and it was gone. _Maybe I should just go to bed, aru… I'm beginning to see things, aru…_

* * *

><p>In Soviet Russia, you aren't cold. Cold is you.<p>

At least, that's what Russia thought as he sped home, hoping to get away from the wintry blasts that were attacking him. He should have loved the snow, being Russia, but he hated it, especially since it attacked his sunflower garden. Yet again.

A lone howl stopped him in his tracks, and he looked around to see a single white wolf. A very frosty looking wolf. "Hey girl, you cold, da? Me too. Why are you alone anyways?"

He never got an answer, for in the next second, the wolf disappeared in a wave of falling snow. Thinking it best to get inside and not worry about the lone animal, Russia rushed off again to get back home.


	2. The Meeting

**AN:** Okay, I started using translations in this chapter... they're listed at the bottom, just so you know (Translations are always in italics, although not everything italicized is in a different language!)

Also, an explanation... Someone asked, so I will say that NO, the spirit animals are NOT necessarily the country's national animal. It is an animal I thought would fit them well, and does not depend on the actual animal of the country.

Another question posed was on China, since he has full right to be called anicent, and yes, I do agree. But I only put Germania, Rome, Greece, and Egypt because those were the ones KNOW to have spirit animals. (China did have the power at one point, but he fell out of using it and so it disappeared. He'll be quick to use them again, though.)

Also, yayz for the obvious Spamano in this chapter! XD Spain's line was inspired by the song "Just the Way You Are", if you're wondering (Go listen to it, it's awesome!) Also, Romano's attitude in this was slightly inspired by the song "Hurt" by Thousand Foot Crutch... And is probably making him a bit OOC... XD enjoy, anyway!

* * *

><p>"What happened last night?"<p>

"I'm SURE Angleterre knows SOMETHING about this!"

"G-get away from me, bloody frog! I had no idea!"

"_Can anyone tell me what happened and why a polar bear that wasn't Kuma was in my room last night?_"

"Ve~ What he… er, whoever, said!"

"It's Canada, Italy, and get your head out of the clouds, this is serious!"

"But we all want to know, aru! Doesn't anyone know, aru?"

"It certainly was… odd… and a bit terrifying, after what happened recently…"

"Why aren't you saying about how AWESOME it was! Even if I'm awesomer!"

"Gil, awesomer isn't a word!"

"Sure it is, Artie, because I declared it to be!"

"Oh, come on, can't you two be quiet so we can continue this, da?"

"Not like we even HAD a proper conversation in the BEGINNING."

"Oh, Romano, calm down. Everything's perfectly fine here!"

"Only because you're so THICK, IDIOT!"

"EVERYONE!"

No one was surprised when Germany yelled this, but they all settled down anyway. "We are here to discuss why these animals, all of them allegedly with unusual traits came into our houses last night, what they are, and why they disappeared!"

Italy, during this time, had spaced out, almost as if he was seeing beyond what was in the room. "Gr-grandpa Rome…?"

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, wondering what had suddenly gotten into his friend. "I…. I saw a vision… sort of like a memory… It was Grandpa Rome… and he was showing me… this.. this flaming eagle… he let me pet it, told me I'd have control over a similar animal one day, an animal with an element… I think that was what this was all about… I think those were our spirit animals…"

Gilbert nodded, his mind going into his own memory of his own grandfather, Germania, had taught him and another boy, who looked a bit like his brother Germany, but wasn't exactly. Canada and America also brightened, beginning to think of a time before they were colonized and settled, the time of the Indians, because the words "Spirit Animals" made them think of their Natives. England too nodded, knowing what that meant. But Romano growled, before standing up.

"Oh, so he told YOU about them, huh?" he practically spat at his younger brother. "Um… Yes? Why are you asking?" Italy responded, confused. "Oh, I guess it wouldn't mean anything to YOU, since you're always his perfect little boy, younger, yes, but always in his favor, so much so that he told you about this and 'forgot' to tell me? You know what? I _ODIARE ESSA!"_

With that, he stormed out, but as the door closed, there was a faint sound of rushing away and crying. "Oh… I… I didn't mean for him to get so _agitato_…" Italy said softly, before rising to go after his brother. However, before he could get very far, Spain pushed him back aside. "No… _Yo __querer __encontrar__ lo_… It… it _se __probablemente__ se __mejor__que__manera__…_ Knowing Romano…"

Italy paused, about to argue, but he simply nodded and sat back down next to Germany. Spain smiled at him, before looking concerned and rushing of after Romano. "I hope I didn't hurt him too badly…" Italy murmured as Spain ran off.

* * *

><p>"Romano? Romano? Where are you, <em>mi <em>_tomate__?_"

Romano froze, and instantly tried to stop crying. "Go away!" he yelled back, hoping Spain would just leave him alone right now, even though he knew the nation would only continue searching for him. Plus the fact that he had just given Spain a dead giveaway as to where to find him. But, seriously, he just didn't want Spain to see him this upset, especially since the country was oblivious as to the mood of a room and how to comfort Romano.

"Roma! Finally, I found you! You had me so worried!" Spain yipped as he raced into the room Romano was in, before he stopped in his tracks. What he saw was a virtual crime scene. Scattered around Romano were all the books in the library about Rome, and all the pages had been torn out and scattered around him. "R-Romano…?" Spain asked, instantly confused. Romano lowered his head in a snarl. "You see how many books are here? All these books on Rome? They took up nearly a whole shelf. On Italy? A little more than a full shelf. Even for YOU, they had nearly three-fourths of a shelf. But I ask you, do you see anything on me? Romano? South half of Italy? Make any sense? No. Not a _single book_. Everyone talks about how great Rome used to be, how unfortunate it was he died. Ha. _Ha._ Now, everyone recognizes Italy, like he's the only great son of Rome, the last of his line. They seem to forget that he had an older SON, just like Rome himself did."

He couldn't help it. He broke down crying again. Right in front of Spain. The thing he hoped he would never have to do. But that's when the Spaniard did something totally unexpected.

He pulled Romano up into a hug.

"Oh, Romano… you're really a _idiota__…_ You think no one cares about you?"

"H-huh?" Romano stuttered not sure what Spain was getting at. "Rome may have ignored you… you may be blotted out by Italy… But you know what? To me, there's nothing that matters more to me then you…"

The younger nation gaped as Spain began stroking at his hair, but avoiding the curl that he knew always set Romano off. "To me… You're amazing just the way you are…."

Romano didn't know what to think. Spain had proposed to him before, but he thought he was just joking. Now he knew quite the opposite. Spain really did love him. And with that, Romano let himself fall onto Spain and let himself cry his heart out, as Spain continued to stroke his hair.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's happening with Spain and Romano," America stated suddenly. "They've been gone quite a while… do you think Spain found him yet?"<p>

"I don't think it would be wise to pry into other people's businesses," England said wisely, sipping his tea, even though he readily knew he couldn't stop his younger friend. "Who cares, Iggy? I wanna go see what's going on, and you're coming with me."

"Ok- Wait, WHAT?"

The Englishman didn't have much choice, though, as America had already pulled him out. "Come on, they gotta be around here somewhere!"

England scowled at America's prying nature, his loud voice, his incorrect grammar use, and the fact that he had been pulled away from his tea. "America… Why do _I_ have to come?"

"Because you're cool, and my bff, yo!"

England scowled again at America's lack of grammar and his use of "cool" language. "Hey, wait, is that them in there?"

America halted and went to the door that England had pointed at, opening it just a crack. Inside, they saw Romano snuggled up to Spain, crying, while Spain just gently ran his fingers through Romano's hair. America and England exchanged glances, before backing away from the door.

"Never, EVER tell anyone we saw that, 'k?" America asked the older nation. England cocked one of his extremely bushy eyebrows. "I wasn't planning to… wanker."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_I Odiare Essa:_ I hate it

_Yo __querer __encontrar__ lo: _I will find him

it _se __probablemente__ se __mejor__que__manera: _It would probably be better that way

_mi tomate:_ my tomato

_idiota:_ idiot

If I got the translations wrong... sorry, I was using Google Translator...

Romano: HA! And you consider yourself a quarter Italian?

Me: *depression* Don't remind me...


	3. So now what?

**AN: Okay, a few things before we begin:**

**1. Sorry for taking so long to update! I got busy with other stories, and this kinda got put on the backseat for a while. But don't worry, I'm still going to write it for you guys!**

**2. I'm probably going to start doing story rotations. After I update this, I will write "Tower of Terror" (a WIP), Something about Rusia and Lithunia (WIP), "A Family, only of Nations" (on my profile), and finally get back to this. (All other stories I'm doing will be sidestories which I update whenever)**

**3. Additional characters shall be added! This is because I've gottent to know them more... SO expect Baltics, Nordics, Sealand, and some middle Europe countries!**

**4. With the addition of characters comes the addition of pairings. Because seriously, now that RusLiet is my OTP, with USUK and DenNor close behind, I had to.**

**5. I started writing Japan's rines correctry. This is because I rearized that he can't pronounce his errs. (L's)**

**That shall be all for now! Translations and a little other info I needed to add are at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Alright. So, Italy, you said Rome had something like this… do you know how it worked?"<p>

The country shook his head. "Ve, Doitsu… Grandpa Rome never told me HOW… Only that I would be capable of doing it. I actually have no idea how to summon them or anything else… only that all the countries are capable of doing so."

"Ah! Ah! I remember something awesome about this entire awesome business!" Gilbert shouted suddenly. Germany sighed and face-palmed at his brother's incapability to describe the situation without saying awesome. "What is it, Gilbert?"

"Well, West, Germania showed me this awesome bear when I was a kid, and said it was a spirit animal, and told me that the awesome me had one, too! He told me that I just needed the time and will to conjure it, and an awesome animal would appear for me, too!"

Germany mentally face-palmed again, for much the same reason. Plus being called West. "That doesn't much help, Gilbert… we still can't figure out how to summon them based on feelings- WHOA!"

For just then, a flaming unicorn flew right past him. England gave a smirk, and reached to pet the creature, making contact. The smile widened. "Feelings do nothing, hmm? All you need is to want them by your side…" Britain gave a soft smile. "Just like with any magical creature… they will come."

The unicorn gave a burst of flames and disappeared, but even that short period stunned Germany. England was already good at this. Would he be good as well?

* * *

><p>"Ha HAH! Dudes, this is awesome!" America shouted at the top of his lungs as a flaming eagle soared down onto his arm. England raised his hand to his face in a face palm. "Now, America, you don't need to announce it to the whole world," he muttered. America frowned slightly. "But we're still missing some nations, it isn't the whole world!"<p>

England slapped his other palm against his face. Why did America have to be so literal? "_But he has a point. It is pretty amazing,_" Canada murmured as his own spirit animal, not surprisingly a polar bear, lumbered around him at his will. England smiled. "I guess I taught you well enough. You came along surprisingly well on these, it's only been a few minutes and you've practically mastered the art of how to direct them!"

"Heh, I just think that what you said is right. About just wanting them there, I mean," America stated. "Besides, me and Mattie already have experience with stuff like this. You know, the spirit animal stuff."

England nodded slowly. Things certainly seemed strange with America today. He had wanted England to show him how to use the spirit animals properly, and then he proceeded to say that the Englishman had actually said something RIGHT for once. Odd.

* * *

><p>China had forgotten about how he used to have a spirit animal once, too. So now that it reappeared, it was like greeting an old friend you hadn't seen in a while, and finding that they were better than you remembered. "Zhu Fantong, get off me, aru! That tickles, aru!" he cried as the panda climbed on top of him and nuzzled his neck. Pushing him off, he got up into a sitting position, and noticed Japan standing nearby, looking quite unsure of himself. "China-san…?"<p>

"Yes, Japan?" China said, turning to the country that had once been like a younger brother to him. "I… I can't seem to figure out how to summon my spirit animal… and I saw how werr you were doing with yours… do you think you courd teach me?"

China stifled a laugh. This was the Japan he had raised, the one who was always polite and somewhat withdrawn… He had been so cute back then… "Sure, why not, aru?"

Japan nodded, and waited for China to tell him what to do. "Well, spirit animals, they like you, you know, aru? They WANT to come and help you with your troubles, aru. But sometimes, they need to know for sure you want THEM, aru. Maybe give yours a name? That's what I did for my panda here."

Japan arched an eyebrow at China. "If I'm correct, then, and my Chinese is stirr fruent, then… You named your panda 'Bamboo Eater'?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, aru."

"You named him Bamboo Eater."

"No, I named him Zhu Fantong, aru."

"Which transrates to Bamboo Eater."

"Shut up about it, aru."

"…"

Now it was Japan who was stifling a laugh. "How about Mizu Seishin for a name?"

"And you just laughed at Bamboo Eater being a name, aru! You just named yours Water Spirit, aru!"

"It sounds better, anyway."

"Whatever, aru."

Japan smirked, and went straight to work with what he'd learned. "MIZU SEISHIN! I CHOOSE YOU!"

China gaped at the Pokemon reference, but the cat appeared nonetheless. America, hearing the Pokemon ref, ran right over with his eagle. "Freedom used flame!"

Sure enough, a spark of flame flew right out at the cat, who swiftly dodged. China facepalmed at this. Japan steadied himself. "It's on, America-san. Mizu Seishin used wave!"

A wave of water flew over America and the eagle, and when it ended, America stood there, gaping and drenched, with the eagle gone. "It's super effective!"

China couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

* * *

><p>Russia just couldn't focus. Every time he tried summoning that wolf, he would get distracted, and the magic would fail. Oh, and there was only one things that distracted him. And did we mention it was a person?<p>

Yes. A person. Russia knew he really shouldn't be getting distracted by this person, that he really shouldn't even seem to like him at all, but… WHY DID TORIS HAVE TO BE SO DARN CUTE?

As this thought filled his head, Russia turned red, and the wolf that had just materialized disappeared into thin air. "Are you okay? You look… embarrassed about something," England said, breaking through Russia's silence. "I-I'm fine, da! N-nothing to worry about! …Heh, heh…"

England crossed his arms and frowned. "Oh? You're stuttering like a Baltic, and you look distracted."

Oh dear, was it that obvious? Lithuania was a Baltic… _GAH! CURSE YOU, HEAD, FILLING MY THOUGHTS WITH LITHUANIA!_ Russia growled to himself, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. It didn't. "Well… I guess I am, da… I can't get this one person out of my head."

England sighed, before leaning back against a nearby wall. "Tell the truth, it's the same here. Only I'm sure you're not thinking of America. He's a bloody git, but a lovable one… only thing is, it's ME that's finding him lovable."

Russia nodded, looking out at America and his battle with Japan. This information was not new to him. Everyone knew England had a crush on America… which was actually love… "Lithuania."

"Hm?"

"I'm being distracted by Lithuania," Russia admitted, leaning against the same wall. England gave Russia a surprised look, and the larger nation decided to explain. "Well, I've… kinda had a crush on him, ever since we were young, da… And then, during all the years I had control of the Baltics, he grew on my even more… I just couldn't help it, I guess… I started recognizing more and more things about him, and his culture, and, and… You can see my problem, da?" Russia moaned, sinking down along the wall. "And even after he left, he grew on me even more, da… Remember my statement about wanting a confused and troubled Lithuania come crying to me, da? I'd give anything to have Lithuania come to me in any mood!"

England gave a knowing look. "I felt the same after the Revolution… I hated America, but I loved him, he seemed to hate me, but he just grew on me… It was a mix of feelings" England's eyes got a distant look to them, and Russia wondered if he was okay. "Spirit animals can do many things, but some have abilities others don't. It's amazing how a whirl of snow and ice will sometimes appear when someone is summoned, hm?"

With that, England walked away towards America, probably to scold him for the fight, leaving a confused Russia. What had England meant by that last statement? He sounded like he was trying to tell Russia something… but what?

And suddenly, Russia's mind clicked into place. "Oh. _Oh._"

His spirit animal was an ice wolf. If that was true, then maybe he could summon Lithuania. He would be happy; he would be able to concentrate. Perfect idea.

Russia stretched out his hands, eyes closed, images of his beloved Lithuania filling his mind. He had to have the Baltic with him. He needed the Baltic. All he needed was a means to get him. If the wolf could only bring him…

A rush of wind, snow, and a loud "OUCH!"

Russia's eyes flew open. In front of him was Lithuania, getting up, wiping himself off, and glaring at the larger Russian. A thought suddenly struck Russia. Maybe Baltics did not like being pulled from whatever they were doing to someone who they had been serving for years and finally thought they were rid of. "Ummmm… Privyet, Lithuania?"

"RUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Translations:**

**(Chinese) Zhu Fantong: I'm pretty sure it's Bamboo Eater; I started on this chapter a while ago and I can't exactly remember.**

**(Japanese) Mizu Seishin: Water Spirit**

**(Russian) Privyet: Hello (I might have spelled it wrong. D: )**

**Also: Animal names**

**China's: Zhu Fantong**

**Japan's: Mizu Seishin**

**America's: Freedom**

**(More will come, as I think of them.)**


	4. Well, that's just dandy

**AN: Everyone loved the Pokemon ref in that last chapter. I can't believe it. It's so... amazing. XD**

**I didn't follow through on the story rotation. XD; No. Instead, you get this. Be warned, quite a bit of RusLiet in this chapter and Estonia has quite a bit in here. So. Enjoy, even though it's a bit shorter, I think, and I'll see you at the ending author's notes. XD**

* * *

><p>After a lot of explaining, the other nations had calmed Lithuania down considerably. Russia was extremely embarrassed about it, and was blushing profusely even after Lithuania was no longer glaring at him.<p>

"It must've seemed like a good idea to you at the time."

"Hm?"

Russia looked up from where he was sitting, only to have Lithuania sit down next to him. This did not help the condition of his blush. "To you, bringing me here must've seemed like a great idea," Lithuania stated, glancing at Russia. "You wouldn't have known I'd get furious at you."

Russia slumped down at these words. "But you did…" he muttered, not feeling good at all. Beside him, Lithuania sighed. "It really doesn't matter. How would you feel if you were having a good time with your best friend and were suddenly transported to some other place?"

"Scared? Mad?"

"Correct."

Russia sighed. This discussion was not making him feel any better. There was silence for a few moments between them, during which Lithuania started pushing a pebble around on the ground with his foot. Finally, he broke the silence. "This spirit animal business… I wonder if it's anything to do with that odd green plant-looking fox I saw last night…"

More silence, but to Russia, it was more of a startled silence than anything else. Lithuania had seen something? But everyone who had spirit animals had come here already! They had made sure of that… Hadn't they? In an instant, he knew what had to be done. If Lithuania had seen something last night, than perhaps all the countries were in control of a spirit animal, not just those who originally had come. He stood up and started walking, glancing around open space where all the other countries were practicing using these odd _spirit animals_ they had only just discovered. "Come on, Lithuania. We need to tell the others, da?"

The smaller country was confused. "But why…?"

Russia paused. This made some sense. Maybe he should make sure that other countries really did have spirit animals. And who better to ask if this were true than the other Baltics? "I'll guess I'll just summon the other Baltics then, da?" Russia said, before closing his eyes. "I don't know if that'll be a good idea-!" Lithuania said worried, but it was a bit too late, because the snow-wolf had already returned, and in a flurry of snow, Latvia, Estonia, and Sealand (who apparently had been with Latvia at the time) appeared. A few moments passed by, during which everyone paused to stare at Russia, as if to question why he had brought three more people there. Then, Estonia got up, looking extremely mad. "WHAT THE-!" he yelled at Russia, but then he seemed to realize something. He turned around slightly and saw that Sealand and Latvia were hanging on to every word he said, hoping that he would slip up. His face turned completely red, and he turned back to Russia. "Eels," he muttered, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "What the eels."

Silence fell over everyone there. Suddenly, a lone voice came up, and though they never could identify who said it, they all agreed it was the first thing on their minds right now. "Why eels?"

Lithuania actually snickered then. "I guess you could say 'inside joke'… A while back, we played a prank on Eesti here, involving switching his computer mouse with an eel… we even caught it on tape… Since then, Estonia has a slight eel-phobia."

As he finished his mini-speech, others started snickering at the thought. "Dude, can we see that tape?" America even shouted. Estonia, meanwhile, was still standing there, shaking partially from anger and partially from humiliation. "You… you just _had_ to go and tell them all that? And that it was taped?" he eventually said. Lithuania just laughed and patted him on the back. "We're not called brothers for nothing, right?" he asked the other Baltic. Estonia looked into Lithuania's eyes. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep," he growled back. But of course, he knew he wouldn't follow through. As did everyone. Okay, Russia looked a bit worried, but he wasn't doing anything.

"Why are we here, anyway? And WHY is of all people, ENGLAND here!" Sealand shouted suddenly. Now everyone sighed. Estonia guessed it meant a whole lot of explaining was about to be done.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what? Who? When? How? Why am I even abusing all the question words there are!" Sealand shouted when the explaining was finished. Latvia had fainted. Estonia was the only calm person in the group. But, this calmness was more a façade of calmness than anything else, for the Baltic nation was deeply troubled. It seemed brilliant, sure, that they could control an animal. Even better, one that was strengthened by a particular element. It would be the dream of any nation, right?<p>

But instead, it worried Estonia. One question preyed on his mind. "But why have we only just unlocked these powers?"

"I told you, they appeared out of a summoning ring", England snapped irritably. Estonia shook his head. "One that was going perfectly until then. One that should have worked the way it was meant to. Instead, a bunch of animals we had no knowledge or remembrance of until now pop out. There MUST be a reason they chose to come back to us."

Silence. Every country was staring at Estonia, the truth apparently dawning on them. He sighed. "I don't think this is a coincidence. Something bad must be about to happen… Something we can only prevent by the power of these spirit animals, if that is even what they are."

From a distance, none of the countries could see the figure watching them. But he could see them. And what's more, he could hear them. _That Estonian… Smart one, he is. He's right, and he doesn't even know it. For now._ A dark sounding chuckle. _And he won't know how right he is… Until it's too late…_

And then the shadow disappeared. But he would not take too long to return, oh no… In fact, he intended to end this right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. More author notes. Anyway, we finally see the villan! Yay!<strong>

**The part about Russia summoning the Baltics and "What the eels" was writen long before I got to this part. It was written on my vacation to Washington D.C. a few months ago. It was intended to be in Chapter three, but I thought it was long enough as it was. So it's in here. If you want, read my story "Mouse, Eel" to get why Eesti hates eels. XD**

**Also, here are the new SA's that are in here (Again, these aren't intended to be the same as the national animal. The animal may not even live in the country. I matched these up for the _fun_, and because I tought in my own weird way they fit):**

**Country- Element, animal**

**Lithuania- Plant, fox**

**Latvia- Fire, griffin**

**Estonia- Water, - (Haven't figured that out yet. DX)**

**Sealand- Water, goat**


End file.
